Wonderstruck
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "I was crazy yesterday," Ginny said, looking straight ahead instead of at Hermione.  "And I'm really sorry.  I was just thinking about Draco Malfoy at Hogsmeade Station.  That made me sort of loopy or something."
1. Kings Cross

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (of course I wish I did, but that's another story entirely) or Ginny or Draco (again, another wishful story) or Kings Cross or anything else of any deep concern. I'd also like to say I don't own the word "Wonderstruck," which I believe was invented by Taylor Swift. At least, it's pretty much her word now.

So this is actually a chapter story! I mean it! I haven't written in a while, but I decided last night while reading Thin Lines (by cuddlebear992, the best author ever) that I would try. It won't even be comparable to hers though.

It's a Ginny/Draco one (well, pretty clearly for me anyway, because they're the best couple)! I have already written Chapter 2, and I think I'll publish it soon. Maybe today. I'm not sure.

Note: The summary is an excerpt from Chapter 2.

Here it is! Please review :)

* * *

Ginny Weasley stepped off the Hogwarts Express, her red hair looking like fire in the glinting sunlight. There was the usual crowd of people there, the older mums saying hello to their older kids and the young mums asking their twelve-year-olds how they liked Hogwarts.

After a second, Ginny spotted Mrs. Weasley standing to the side. She was laughing and hugging Harry and Hermione, and didn't look up.

"Where's your mum?" someone said behind Ginny. She spun around. Draco Malfoy. Of course, that's who it would be.

She glared at him. "She's over there," Ginny snapped. "Where's yours?"

Oh, that was a very very good point. Draco looked beat for a brief shining moment. Then he just rolled his eyes. "She's preparing dinner at our house. We're having dinner with The Minister. But of course, you wouldn't understand what that's like."

"We don't have room for The Minister at our house usually," Ginny said sweetly. "Harry Potter takes up our last chair."

Draco Malfoy gave a sneer and glanced over at Harry, who was now heading to the barrier to meet his Uncle Vernon. Ginny flushed. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Draco hated Harry, and Harry wasn't a celebrity to him either.

"Well, maybe you can get famous half-Giant Hagrid to eat dinner with you after Harry gets murdered," Draco said, smirking.

Ginny felt herself go white. What did he know about that? Nothing, surely. He was just trying to make her scared. He was a jerk. That's what he did. "Shut up," she snapped, managing to make get voice sound a but strong.

To her surprise, Draco didn't smirk more or making a cutting comment. He just walked away.

Ginny watched him approach Blaise. But before he did, he turned around for a second. "Hey, Weasley," he called to her. "I was just trying to scare you about Harry."

The world seemed to freeze with Ginny. Draco didn't turn around again as he started to talk to Blaise, but something felt different. What had just happened? How did Draco know how much he'd scared her? He hated her. Why did he care if she was scared? He'd meant to scare her.

"Ginny, what are you doing? Come on!" somebody was calling to her. It was distant, though.

The only thing she was aware of was Draco. He seemed to notice this, because he stepped forward and said in his usual sneering tone, "Your Mum wants you, Weasley!"

The world snapped back into place a bit. Ginny shook her head and looked up. "Oh, right," she muttered.

She stepped off the train, and came crashing down to the ground.

The fall awakened her senses. Ginny got up quickly, staggered, and straightened. She was painfully aware of the eyes that were staring at her from a directions. But she was most aware of Draco's.

Draco was laughing harder then shed ever seen him. "She can't even walk," he said in a sneering tone to Blaise, looking at her.

That was more like it. He was jerky Draco. Most likely he'd only calmed her because he thought people were watching him or something. No, he probably did it to weird her out like this. He was right if he had. Her ankle hurt, and she was humiliating. Draco was the biggest jerk she'd ever met.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley hurried forward. "Ginny!"

But Ginny just shoved forward. "I'm fine, Mum. Can we go?"

But even as they left through the barrier, Ginny wasn't okay. She was mortally humiliated. And angry. Angry at Draco Malfoy, the biggest jerk ever.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Yes, even with a new chapter story we have that routine. It's just natural for me to write that I guess?

Please review! I love reviews! I read stories with tons and tons of reviews, and I wonder how anybody ever got that many? I mean, the most reviews I've ever gotten on any one story was 9, and they were just like two consistent reviewers and my sister.

Maybe I could go for a new record? Try for 10? I'll get Chapter 2 up soon, maybe that will help? I know chapter stories get more reviews, so I'm hoping for them!

Linley :)


	2. A New Summer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Ginny or Draco or Fred or George or Ron or Hermione (I did not mean to put their names next to each other, of course they're the worst couple ever and I hate Ron) or Mr. or Mrs. Weasley or anything else of any concern whatsoever. Again, I also don't own Wonderstruck. It's a word I think again was invented by Taylor Swift. It's also a really nice perfume! It's expensive, but it smells so nice!

Okay, Chapter 2 already! I've only gotten 3 views on Chapter 1, and that's in an hour! Is that all? Anyway, here's Chapter 2! I've spent the past hour writing 3, so I'll get that one up soon too! This was just over 2 pages long, and I wrote it on my phone actually, so that's a record. 3 is even longer! It's over 3 pages!

Anyway, this is getting long, so here's the story!

* * *

Ginny slammed the door to her bedroom. What was wrong with her? Draco was a jerk. It was completely natural. He was a jerk. That's just what he was. So he'd done something jerky. So what? Gosh, yesterday he'd insulted her in the Great Hall. Now he'd pretended to be nice. It was all the same.

But it wasn't, either. It felt like he had honestly been sorry about scaring her today. And then the next minute he was him again. Maybe he'd had a shining moment of niceness. It was great. But it wasn't huge. Everybody was nice once. Even Voldemort had let Harry duel him, instead of killing immediately. That was nice, even if Voldemort just didn't want to be called a coward.

She needed to get a grip. It was the holidays! Draco had said one sentence. Literally one sentence! It wasn't anything. Besides, it had been followed by her being humiliated, so it wasn't all kind.

Just then, there was a rapping on Ginny's door. "Ginny!" Fred and George called, rather loudly. It was afternoon on the barely first day of the holidays, and they were already starting to be loud and carefree. Of course, they always were.

"Yes?" she said. Too perky. But she was starting to feel a lot better. So she'd been mortally embarrassed? There were worse things. Harry had dueled Voldemort and almost died.

"Mum's making dinner," Fred said, which was kind of diverting any topic. "Want to play Quidditch? You must be really embarrassed about Kings Cross and everything."

Ginny started to snap back, then stopped. "Okay," she said, opening the door. "And yeah. But it's not like you don't get embarrassed every day."

George pretended to be shocked. "When do we do that? We're super cool!"

"Yeah, totally," she said, laughing. Then, dodging Fred and George's grabs at her, she sprinted into the kitchen. "I want to be seeker!" she said, running after Ron outside to the Quidditch area. It was just like every summer.

"Keeper!" Ron shouted, grabbing his broom out of the broom cupboard, which was the oldest broom they owned, next to the spare broom Ginny rode.

Ginny grabbed the spare broom and mounted it, kicking off before Ron, Fred, or George. They divided off sides, just like they always did. Ginny and George, Ron and Fred.

Soon they were flying, everybody chasing after the apples they used as snitches, nobody wanting to be anything else, except Fred and George wanting to be beaters, but they didn't have a bludger.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner, which they also raced each other to. The summer always had its traditions. Like them having shepherds pie for dinner the first night. By the end of dinner Ginny could hardly remember that afternoon.

"When is Dad getting back?" Ron asked as they all got up. Mrs. Weasley had told them earlier he'd be working late, but not this late.

"Now that You-Know-Who is back, there's a lot going at the Ministry," Mrs. Weasley said calmly, though Ginny could tell she was very worried. "Ginny, and all of you, things aren't going to be the same. I know you all know that."

Ginny nodded. She knew that. It annoyed her that Mum thought she didn't. She'd talked to Harry. She was terrified.

"Yes, Mum," she said in as expressionless a voice as she could handle. "I know. I'm not young anymore. I'm thirteen. And I'm going to be fourteen in August."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh, I know. You're growing up."

There was a silence. All that could be heard was the crickets outside. After a minute, Mrs. Weasley stood up, breaking the silence. "Bedtime, Ginny. It's 9, and you must be tired."

Normally Ginny would complain, but she went without argument tonight. She was tired, and she was ready to forget about the day.

As she drifted off to sleep, she told herself that Draco was s jerk, and he had never meant to be nice.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Maybe you don't like how she's just ripping Draco, I don't know. But I promise it is going to be romance! 3 doesn't have anything directly about Draco, but it does have something involving him in it. You may get it, or you may not. It'll be explained later if you don't.

Please review! Anonymous (people without accounts) reviewers are welcome too! Please review if you read, it takes me time and ideas to write, and I'm more encouraged by reviews!

Though, I do admit that writing comes easier to me then some people. Still, it took me a while last night to write this.

You can be mean! I don't mind! I just like comments and suggestions best, not just "I hated it!"

If you want to read amazing Draco/Ginny stories, read cuddlebear992's! They're the best ever! She's my favorite author, so you can find her there if you want to read them!

Enough of A/N now!

Linley :)


	3. Brooms and Going Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Ginny or Draco or Voldemort or brooms or Mrs. Weasley or- anything. I don't own anything of any concern. I don't know why I didn't just say that to begin with. But that might be a philosophical discussion or something. I also don't own the word Wonderstruck, which I've said before. It belongs to Taylor Swift I think. I love that word, though. It's also a perfume. I love theperfume too :)

Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and post Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 in an hour or so probably. Don't expect to get four chapters a day normally (if you even care or read this story). The only reason I'm doing that is because I have them written and I'm going away till Thursday, so I thought I'd be nice and put them up so maybe you have enough to quench the necessity for more (again, if you even have that necessity).

My A/Ns are always so long! On to the chapter!

* * *

Within the next few days, Ginny became positive that Draco had always intended to be mean. Besides, she was kidding herself to think that Harry's murdered _wouldn't _be attempted. After all, Voldemort was back. And he was going to try to kill Harry. Anyone would know that. It didn't make her feel any less scared, but it relaxed her, knowing Draco wasn't trying to be nice. That would be the hardest thing to deal with of anything.

So, relaxed to the truth, Ginny had started her summer. On most mornings, she would wake up, eat breakfast, then go back into her room and wait for Ron or one of the twins to come hammering on her door to hurry up so they could play Quidditch. Occasionally, they didn't play. Fred and George disappeared then, but Mrs. Weasley said they'd gone again to flirt with the muggle girls in town. On those mornings, Ginny usually snuck one of the twin's Cleansweep Fives out of the broom shed and flew around. She was getting really good, and when she got an acceptable broom she did much better then Ron.

On one of these mornings, as Ginny was flying around, she heard voices coming close to the Quidditch field. Sure it was Fred and George, she landed quickly and shoved George's broom into some bushes.

"Hello!" she shouted in as innocent a voice as she could manage. "Fred? George?"

They hurried onto the field, but didn't look joking. "Ginny, come home, Mum has to talk to everyone."

Ginny glanced at the bushes containing the broom. She needed to get it back in the broom shed. But this seemed important. Making a mental note to return it that evening, she hurried after Fred and George to the house.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the living room with Mr. Weasley. The whole family and Hermione were standing inside.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

Hermione smiled, but she looked a bit nervous. "Just now," she said. "Ron owled me, it's important."

Ginny nodded but fell silent. If it was that important, she needed to listen. "I'm ready, Mum," she said, noticing Mrs. Weasley watching her. "What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened exactly," Mr. Weasley said, answering for his wife. "But we're going to change our location. We've got the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix set up at Sirius's old house, and we're all going to move there. There's quite a bit to be done for everyone, and the Order needs to start planning."

If Ginny wanted to make a comment, she couldn't. She was speechless. "We're leaving home?" she asked. It wasn't that absurd, exactly, but they always had summers at home. Summer was supposed to be carefree and fun. Of course, she'd never say that out loud. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She knew Voldemort was back. She understood the necessity.

Everybody seemed to be feeling similarly to her. Only the twins seemed to be pretty accepting. "When are we going?" Fred asked, voicing the question that was in everybody's minds.

"Today," Mr. Weasley said solemnly. "Everybody go now and gather your things. We'll leave really soon."

Ginny felt a feeling of panic. Now? Of course, she knew she was being stupid and superficial, but what about George's broom? "Can we go right now and pack?" she asked. She could get the broom in before anybody noticed anything.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, go right now. You're all dismissed."

Ginny sprinted out of the living room, into the kitchen, and out the kitchen door. She reached the field in less then a minute, tore across it, and pulled the broomstick out of the bushes.

Except that she didn't. It wasn't there. Panicking, she searched frantically through the entire length of bushes for it, but didn't find it. What had happened to it?

After a minute, she resigned herself to the fact that it was gone. She would have to explain it to George, and be killed. Maybe he'd forgive her and try to buy a new one. She'd give him all of her gold, though she didn't have much, to go to replacing the broom.

She walked slowly back to the house. Just as she was approaching the door, Fred's voice called her back. "What were you doing?" he asked.

She spun around. Fred and George were getting their brooms out of the broom closet. Any second now, George was going to realize his broom wasn't there and-

Ginny took a deep breath, preparing herself. Any second now. Anytime.

And then Fred and George were walking back to the house, _both holding their brooms_! Ginny almost passed out. "George!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around. They were very calm about the fact they were going away. "Hurry up and pack, Ginny."

"I-know," she said, gasping for breath. "I just meant-nothing. I didn't mean anything."

Ignoring the twins curious stares, she ran into the house and to her bedroom. _How did his broom get there_?

Ginny didn't even bother to fold her clothes as she threw them in her trunk. In a minute she was ready. Pulling on her shoes, she ran out of her room again.

But as she waited, she started to remember why she was packing. They were going away. To the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. To meet about fighting Voldemort. Who was back. Who was going to be just like he was last time. But she didn't know what he was like last time. She was two months old at the time.

"Ready, Ginny?" Hermione had come down the stairs. She looked fairly calm, too. She had probably already guessed this was going to happen. Besides, she wasn't leaving her house.

"Um, yeah," Ginny said, nodding. She felt like she wanted to cry, though she didn't know why. Or she did. A little bit.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked gently, watching Ginny.

Suddenly, Ginny was angry at Hermione. Okay? She was leaving. It was murder! Of course she wasn't! "No!" she shouted angrily. "You don't get what it's like to leave your house for some place to fight You-Know-Who!"

Hermione leapt back. Ginny turned red. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she said quickly. "That was stupid. I didn't mean it!"

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. "I know," she said. "It's okay."

Ginny smiled back. Maybe it was. She suddenly felt kind of excited to be going. Then she wasn't. Maybe it was too hot today, she was going crazy.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Yep, I really do! And I hope that you will pretty pretty please with sugar on top review!

I love reviews, and I don't have any yet. After spending time writing four chapters, two of which contain more then a thousand words (this one and 4 both do, you'll see 4 in a while), I'd like to please get some reviews?

Some people get a thousand reviews! Well, I can't say some people. Cuddlebear992 does, but she deserves them so much more then I do. I know I mention her a lot, but I'm like her biggest fan, as I've said.

Anyway, pretty pretty please review! When I see I have a review, it makes me so happy! Unfortunately, the happiness doesn't last much long after I've read the review, unless it's exceptionally nice. So make me happy and review a lot!

I'm trying to stick to what the books revealed and then just sort of uncovering things that the books didn't, but follow the story until close to the end. Like when Ginny wasn't there, where was she? What happened at Grimmauld Place before Harry got there? How'd they get there?

That doesn't mean you can't suggest things though! I'm open to suggestions! I try to give thanks where it's due, and if you suggest something I use, it won't go unthanked :)


	4. Headquarters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Ginny or Hermione or Fred or George or Ron (gladly) or Draco or Sirius or Grimmauld Place or Kreacher (I love Kreacher though! He's one of my favorites!) or anything else of any concern that might make you want to sue me. Or Wonderstruck, which belongs to Taylor Swift.

Here's Chapter 4! It's more then an hour since 3, I know, but I was roped into cleaning. So I'm now really hot and tired and stuff. But anyway, here's 4!

* * *

When everybody had packed quickly and was gathered in the living room, Mr. Weasley took order. Everybody had started to realize how dangerous and complicated this was going to be.

"The headquarters can't be seen," Mr. Weasley said simply, though they'd all guessed that. "Nobody can know where they are, or when we're going. We have to be strategic. I know you've all packed up and stuff, and it seems almost laid back to you, but it isn't. This is important, and we all need to be careful. We're going to magic your stuff to headquarters, all of you are going to use the Floo Network to get there, and then Molly and I are going to close it off and apparate. Is that all clear?"

Everybody nodded, but nobody spoke or smiled understandingly. The heavy importance and danger of this was sinking in, especially for Ginny. The world itself posed danger now. The people, the places. The very knowledge of where she was at a certain time could put her life in danger. The world was failing, it seemed.

"Ginny, dear, you go first," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "Once you get there, stand back and wait. Don't look around yet, there's a lot of explaining and rules to be laid down. Sirius will be there."

Ginny nodded numbly. Sirius would be there at least. Maybe he'd be funny and they'd all get used to headquarters. But there was a prickle of fear, too. No, there shouldn't be. But as she approached the fireplace, she couldn't help wondering if Sirius really was good. What if she was walking into her deathtrap? According to her dad, the world was dangerous now. And Sirius had been in Azkaban because he was accused of killing Harry's parents and a bunch of people all for Voldemort. What if he really wasn't loyal?

"Go on, Ginny," Hermione said, waking Ginny from her thoughts. "I'm coming next. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying," Ginny said quickly. "I'm going now."

But as Ginny reached for the Floo powder, another thought crossed her mind. What if Sirius was bad, and Draco was there or something? What if he was going to scare her some more, or kill her? He had been mean at Kings Cross, really mean. What if when he said he was just scaring her about Harry being murdered, he meant she'd be murdered instead?

No, that was stupid. She had to stop thinking about Draco. He was just Draco Malfoy, the stupid, mean, evil, Slytherin jerk. He wasn't nice or even sneaky. He had probably thought what he said at Kings Cross was a perfectly clear mean remark. He couldn't have meant to make her puzzle over that. He wasn't intelligent enough. But if he knew that she had been puzzling about it, he'd probably be sadistically proud or something. She couldn't let it get to her. It wouldn't do anything but encourage him.

So, though feeling slightly sick, she stepped into the fireplace, said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," dumped the Floo powder into the fire, and felt herself be lifted away.

In a minute, she opened her eyes, coughing, to a grimy looking kitchen. It was entirely empty of people, but certainly not empty of other things. A dirty bowl sat on the table, alongside a stack of ancient books and a filthy ball of yarn. As she looked around more, she spotted more things that were similar. Headquarters wasn't nice, it was a filthy mess.

She had just managed to step out of the way before Hermione came tumbling out of the fireplace, too. She was covered in more soot then Ginny, which was probably accounted for the fact she wasn't used to traveling by Floo powder. However, despite her dirtiness and the disgusted look in her eyes at her surroundings, she smiled. "That was fun," she said cheerily, in a very un-Hermione-ish tone. Ginny guessed she was trying to cheer her up.

"The fun wears off and you start to just get nauseas," Ginny said, still feeling gloomy. "But I'm not even sick. I just can't believe we have to leave home for _this_."

Hermione glanced around, and nodded. She seemed to lose her cheery air, too. "Me too, kind of," she admitted. "But Mr. Weasley said even though Voldemort is keeping pretty hidden, he may try to target me for Harry. The Ministry is still ignoring us and playing down Dumbledore and Harry, so they aren't any help. I can't believe they don't believe us! I always thought Fudge was all right before this…"

Her voice trailed off, but Ginny didn't say anything to keep the conversation going. She stood stayed quiet as Ron, Fred, and George all climbed out of the fireplace one by one.

When they were all there, there was an awkward silence as they all looked at each other. Then, Fred and George together said, "This is awkward. Maybe we should go find Sirius."

Ron and Hermione gave nodded agreement, but Ginny shook her head and crossed her arms. "I don't want to find Sirius," she snapped. "I just want to go away. You keep talking like this is some sort of adventure or joke or something. We're moving to this grimy place so Mum and Dad can meet about ways to fight You-Know-Who! We're in danger! We had to get here secretly so we don't get killed! How can you joke?"

Before anybody could answer, she stormed out of the kitchen.

Ginny ran up the staircase, even though she didn't know where it went. The hallways was enormously long, but she ran across it in less then a minute, flung open a door, and sat down on a lumpy old couch in the drawing room.

"There is a stranger in the house Kreacher does not know. She has not met Mistress. She will not be-"

Ginny stood up and looked at the muttering creature and screamed, falling backwards.

"Ginny?" it was Hermione calling from downstairs.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead. It wasn't a death eater or anything. She glanced around the couch and spotted the creature; an ancient house elf that must have been a hundred.

"I'm okay!" she shouted, not even feeling angry at anybody anymore. The scare had knocked that out of her. "It was a house elf!"

But when she looked back, the house elf had gone. It certainly wasn't a very kind house elf, but who could blame it? Ginny could imagine exactly how it felt, seeing a random girl in its house.

It was the opposite for her. She was the girl in the random house. And she hated it too.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

That's all I've written so far. I have not begun 5. I might write it tonight, or I might not.

And, if I do write it, you must be aware that it will not be published until late Thursday or Friday.

I could make my sister publish it, but that might be a bit weird.

Besides, the A/Ns wouldn't be from me. She's ILoveWillRiker or here, so you can probably tell her A/N style is different. And she might do something. I don't want to be mean though.

Anyway, enough A/N! It's my first day of this story and I'm already publishing 4! But I won't be publishing anything until Thursday then. If anything is published under my name between tomorrow and Wednesday, it's either my sister or a hacker.


	5. The Kitchen and Down the Front Steps

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, wait, Harry Potter (I was watching Doctor Who tonight and it was the episode with the Angels that you're not supposed to blink around with Amy and everything and I LOVED that episode!), or Ginny, or Hermione, or Sirius, or Fred, or George, or Ron, or Draco (he isn't mentioned much though sadly), or Mrs. Weasley, or Mr. Weasley, or any other characters and anything that I should mention here but would take up way too much room. Or Wonderstruck, which is the property of Taylor Swift (even if it's just a word).

Wow, it's been a while! I went away, and I came back, and I didn't do anything on Fanfiction! It was sad, but I was lazy. I actually did write something before this (I wrote this last night), which was a Kingdom Keepers story that I wrote on May 21. I just never published it though. I will be publishing it soon, though.

Anyway, even though I have a lot of explaining to do, this A/N is too long! So read on!

* * *

"Are you all here?" Sirius didn't look dangerous. He wasn't, either. Dumbledore had said so, Ron talked about him all the time, everybody trusted him now. Ginny did too, kind of. She hadn't ever really met him, though. And now she was scared to.

"Yeah, we're all here," she said, surprising everybody. She'd been rather temperamental, they probably didn't think she was going to be open to talking to people.

Sirius glanced at her, seemed to understand what the others were feeling, and smiled. A little. Ginny had never been very empathetic, but she knew how he was feeling. She was feeling that way right now. Cut off, alone, shy, nervous. And there was one feeling she didn't think Sirius was feeling. Fear. She was terribly afraid of everything. The world.

"Good," Sirius continued. Hermione bumped Ginny and she woke up from her thoughts. "There's plenty of bedrooms, though I must warn you how repulsively Slytherin-y they are. We're all going to have to start cleaning up this place. Molly is going to start with all of this, we're going to have a Order meeting tonight. None of you will be allowed."

Ron had described how awesome Sirius was, but Ginny couldn't see it. Fred and George seemed to be feeling similarly. "We're of age! We should be allowed! We can join!"

Sirius didn't laugh or smile. Ginny understood him again. She didn't think he was usually like this, though. Funny, she wasn't either.

"Those were Molly's rules, and I think they're reasonable. She and Arthur will be here soon, all of you wait here, things will be figured out soon."

Just like that, he left the room. Fred and George appeared disappointed, but Ginny didn't care. Whatever. No matter. Sirius was nothing like he was supposed to be. What the hell. Who cared? Not her.

"Ginny?" Hermione said softly, sitting down next to her. She was probably worried about her. Ginny guessed screaming at a house elf wasn't a good way to reassure Hermione.

Ginny made herself relax and turned rather defiantly to Hermione. "Yes?" she said, clearly startling Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said. "You seem nervous - and angry at Sirius or something. You've never even met him. He's just a little lonely I bet. Don't you know what he's feeling?"

Ginny felt Hermione's impatient and irritation at her sure lack of understanding. What did Hermione know? She was so smart, but not really.

Ginny stood up and heard her chair clang. A little noise was good for this horrible, sad house. "Shut up, Hermione! I don't care about Sirius! He's stupid and a criminal for all I know! I hate his stupid house and stupid You-Know-Who and I don't know why everybody thinks I'm being so unreasonable!"

Hermione was speechless, Fred and George surprised, Ron dazed. Ginny knew she was supposed to stay put, and that she'd already stormed upstairs once, and that she looked childish and stupid, but she ran. Not upstairs again, there wasn't anything there. No, she was going. Leaving this stupid place. Maybe You-Know-Who would find her. Maybe she'd go to the Malfoy's house and yell at Draco.

The front door was huge and locked, but Ginny hurried to it, unlatching it and stepping outside. She wondered what it would look like if someone was standing outside. Nobody was, though, and she stopped thinking.

"Ginny!" Hermione was running after her. Hadn't she done enough?

"Leave me alone!" Ginny cried. This wasn't anything like her. She was fiery, but she didn't act like the girls in her dormitory. They were so annoying, acting like nobody understood them. But Ginny was sorry for thinking they were stupid now. She knew how they felt. She felt that way.

"No-No, Ginny, wait!" Hermione was still coming. "You can't go anywhere! Stop!"

She could go anywhere. She was going to. What could happen to her?

But the truth sank in. She could be killed. She felt herself stop. She heard Hermione running down the steps to her. "Ginny, come inside," Hermione said weakly, like she was scared of her.

Ginny looked away. "I hate it," she said quietly. "I do know how Sirius feels, Hermione."

Hermione relaxed, and started back up the steps. Ginny followed her. "Yeah, that was stupid," Hermione said. "I've had days like you're having, Ginny. It'll get better."

Fred, George, and Ron were standing in the doorway. Hermione winked at Ginny, and for some reason everything seemed okay.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared into the entryway just then, yelled at Ginny and Hermione for being outside, and ushered them in.

As Ginny walked in, she started to laugh. Fred, George, and Ron appeared to be almost scared for her sanity, but Hermione started to laugh too.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at them, and began to laugh herself. "Come find your room, Ginny and Hermione," she said.

But even though the situation was stressed, even though they were in the grimiest, darkest house ever, Ginny felt light.

Laugher did make everything better, even if you were crazy.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! (Still that it seems)

I hope you don't think I'm a nutter, because I know this was a rather pointless chapter. It didn't have much purpose at all, except to show kind of who Ginny really is or something (that sounds good anyway). I guess I just wanted to have a chapter like this, where she's kind of out of control and all changy. Girls, I'm sure you can relate to that. Guys, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about.

Anyway, please review! I don't know how many reviews I've gotten on most of my like 60 stories, but I have been checking on this and I haven't gotten any more! So please, review! Somebody must have viewed it!

Linley :)


	6. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or Ginny, or Hermione, or Draco (again, he isn't mentioned much. I'm sorry!), or Mrs. Weasley, or Tonks, or Mundungus, or Mad-Eye Moody, or Lupin, or Mr. Weasley, or Fred, or George, or Ron, or (there's so many characters in this story!), or Hestia, or anybody else that I've forgotten, and anything else at all! Or Wonderstruck, which is Taylor Swift's!

So, here's Chapter 6! I just got 5 up yesterday, but I haven't written anything else since May, so I should have more up then 6 in the first place! Anyway, here it is!

* * *

The bedroom was rather dark, and there weren't any windows anywhere. The two beds had blankets of a dark green colour, and the wall was decorated with Slytherin banners. Ginny glanced at Hermione, but she was being usual Hermione, and keeping quiet.

"Sirius said that we're going to clean up the house," Mrs. Weasley assured them, looking out the bedroom door to the hall, where the heads of house elves were mounted. "We'll get started tomorrow."

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley as she went, but Ginny just sat down on one of the horrible green beds.

"You want that one?" Hermione said in a cheerful voice.

Ginny scowled. "No," she said. She certainly didn't feel like laughing now, even though it would probably make her feel better.

Hermione pretended not to have understood. "You want this one, then?" she said, siting down on the bed Ginny was sitting on and pointing to the other bed.

"No," Ginny said again, burying her face in her hands. "I don't care. I don't want either one. You can have them both. I'm not staying here."

Hermione bit her lip. She looked nervous. "Where are you going?" she asked in a semi-calm voice, but Ginny knew it was all fake. She really was getting that empathy thing down. It seemed she understood what everyone was feeling.

"I don't know," she snapped. Maybe she was making Hermione do too much for her, but it wasn't like she was forcing her to do anything. Hermione was just always helping people. There wasn't any need to, either. She could get on without Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just crossed her arms and stood up. "Ginny, I think you should take a nap or something. I'm going to go see what Ron and the others are doing. You stay here, okay?"

Ginny almost said, "No," but she didn't want to destroy Hermione. Hermione was here for safety, too, but she was also here to work, and to clean, and to hear news of things. Ginny wondered what Harry was doing. Probably staying out of trouble on Privet Drive. She felt bad for him. What if Draco or somebody came out to see him?

Draco. Ginny lay back on the bed. Draco. Oh, stupid, dumb, horrible Draco. Mean, nasty, Draco. She sighed. Why did she care so much? It was because for one brief, shining moment, he had cared about her. He had told her not to worry and that they weren't going to kill Harry. Of course they wanted to, but that wasn't the point. Draco had known how much he was scaring her, and he'd tried to calm her down. Only for an instant, but it had been a shining instant. She had been telling herself he'd only meant to confuse her, to scare her. But what if that wasn't true? What if he did care, and he was trying to make her less scared? He wasn't as bad as his father, anyway. He wasn't completely thoughtless. She would never say that to Harry, Hermione, or Ron, of course, but it was true. Sometimes he wasn't totally mean.

"Ginny?" Hermione was shaking her. Ginny looked up. She must have fallen asleep, because the room somehow seemed darker. She wouldn't have thought it possible, but it was.

"I'm awake!" Ginny said, sitting up sharply. Hermione stopped shaking her.

"We're having dinner!" she said. "Come on!"

She wasn't as quiet and reserved as earlier. Ginny knew Hermione, and it made her sort of relieved. Hermione was always quiet and reserved when there was something really dangerous going on, but she could be fun and reckless almost when everything was okay. Everything certainly wasn't okay, but it seemed nothing too bad was going on.

Ginny almost fell over when she entered the kitchen. She had been expecting her family and Sirius, but the kitchen was full of people. Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin, and a bunch of strange people she'd never met before.

"This is the Order of the Phoenix," Fred whispered to Ginny, seeing her confusion. "They got here while you were sleeping through everything exciting."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but very inconspicuously, then stepped into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley looked up and smiled. "You look much better, dear," she said kindly.

Better? How had she looked before? Fred and George were laughing silently about something. Maybe it wasn't about her, they laughed a lot. However, it certainly seemed to be about her.

"Oh," was all Ginny could say. She didn't usually get nervous, but these people didn't look-well-as safe as most. Not that they didn't look friendly, but they were clearly in the Order not only because they hated You-Know-Who, but because they could fight him.

"Ah, you haven't met the Order yet," Mr. Weasley said, standing up. "Ginny, this is Nymphadora Tonks-"

He smiled at a very young woman, who looked very friendly and fun, too. Her hair was bright green. Ginny was feeling a lot better, and she smiled at Nymphadora.

Nymphadora grinned back. "I go by Tonks," she informed Ginny. Ginny laughed, because she felt like she could. Tonks looked rather pleased.

"-Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody, of course, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hestia Jones. There are more in the Order, but these are the ones that could come by tonight."

Ginny smiled at all of them, because she was feeling rather friendly, and sat down next to Mundungus. This appeared to be a mistake, though, because everybody in the room looked slightly amused, except for Mrs. Weasley, who pursed her lips and glanced at Mundungus as though he was a cannon about to explode.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley set the lasagna on the table, it was quite clear why nobody wanted to sit next to Mundungus, except for Fred and George (they had looked rather disappointed when Ginny had taken the place next to him). He seemed to be a criminal, as he shared stories about selling things that certainly seemed illegal, and hiding from the law. Ginny couldn't help but laugh, actually. She was feeling a lot better.

Tonks also seemed to be a lot of fun. She was a Metamorphmagus, which meant she could change her appearance. She turned her hair blue, and then grew a pig nose. Ginny couldn't stop from laughing, and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley joined in.

Ginny looked around. She couldn't believe that just that morning she'd come here. So much had happened. Still, she couldn't put Draco out of her mind.

She decided that when she got to Hogwarts, she would ask Draco why he had told her that. It was probably a lot simpler then it seemed.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review and tell me!

This is my only real chapter story, so I don't know if I'm doing the chapters right. Should they cover so much? 6 chapters on like 2 days? Well, it's thorough anyway.

I know there's like no Draco! There will be, but she's at Grimmauld Place, and Draco never went there I don't think. So I can't do much! When she gets back to Hogwarts he'll be there a lot, and I know you're thinking that will be like Chapter 30, but I'll try to speed it up!

Linley


	7. Ginny and Hermione's Falling Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Ginny, or Hermione, or Fred, or George, or Sirius, or Mrs. Weasley, or12 Grimmauld Place, or anything else of any concern. I also don't own the word Wonderstruck, I think Taylor Swift does.

Okay, so it's been ages. Like over a month. I'm sorry! Really sorry! But I just sort of decided to take a break. I'm afraid Summer Ships is probably not going to happen. I can basically guarantee that. I'm sorry!

Btw, I know this is in weird format, but I'm posting this via iPhone, which I have never done before.

Anyway, here's Chapter 7 of Wonderstruck!

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes, and was surprised at how bright the room was now. She snuggled deeper under the covers and rolled over to face Hermione's bed.

"Hermione," she whispered, leaning forward, "good morning."

Hermione opened her eyes so suddenly, Ginny figured she had already been awake. "Good morning, Ginny," she said in a slightly louder voice. "Did you get any sleep in this dark, gloomy bedroom?"

Ginny smiled, making Hermione look clearly surprised. "Yes," she said. "It's kind of cozy, don't you think? I really like it. Mum opened the window, I think."

Hermione sat up and looked at the window, which was not only open, but had the screen up. Hermione didn't say anything, she just smiled and shook her head.

Ginny smiled back, understanding that Hermione was trying not to make a big deal out of Ginny being happy, because she wanted it to continue. "I was crazy yesterday," Ginny said, looking straight ahead instead of at Hermione. "And I'm really sorry. I was just thinking about Draco Malfoy at Hogsmeade Station. That made me sort of loopy or something."

Hermione stopped looking pleased, or however she looked before. Ginny shuddered, remembering how much Hermione disliked Draco. "It shouldn't," Hermione said sharply. "Don't let him win. Forget about him. He's a no-good, jerky, mean, da-"

"Hermione, I know!" Ginny exclaimed, stopping Hermione talking. "It's just, he was sort of nice. I know you don't understand, though. Forget it."

Hermione was taken aback. She got out of bed and looked away. "No, I don't understand," she said in an even sharper tone. "But I think it's you who really doesn't understand. I will forget it. Get up, I'm sure it's time for breakfast."

Ginny wasn't feeling relaxed, or happy, or comfortable anymore. There was a strange prickly feeling inside her, and it didn't go away even when she hugged Mrs. Weasley good morning, ate breakfast, and joined Mrs. Weasley and Sirius in the parlour with Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, good morning," Mrs. Weasley said briskly. "Today, we are going to begin cleaning this house."

Fred and George especially groaned, but Ginny didn't join in. She just stared determinedly ahead of her, ignoring Hermione's slight taps on her arm.

"Now, stop that right now," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "We are going to begin with the kitchen. All of you, follow Sirius there, except you, Ginny."

Ginny flushed but didn't let her hands shake. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Ginny. "Ginny, I know it's hard for all of you to move here, but you're taking it unnaturally hard. Is something specific wrong? You're so sharp, and Hermione told me you had a falling out this morning."

"Did she say what about?" Ginny asked panically. She didn't want Mrs. Weasley to know about the Draco thing. She was afraid it might become a bigger deal to the family then it honestly was.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "I was hoping that maybe you could tell me."

"No," Ginny said flatly. "It isn't anything, anyway. And nothing specific is wrong. Nothing is wrong. I guess maybe it's just the moving here thing. Really, I'm telling the truth, Mum."

It was such a good lie that Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, gave Ginny a small hug, and stood up. "If you're sure, Ginny, then go on to the kitchen."

Ginny nodded and hurried into the kitchen, her flaming red hair flying behind her.

"What was that all about?" George whispered. Hermione turned around.

"Nothing," Ginny said, looking away. Hermione looked sympathetically at Ginny, but she looked away from Hermione, too.

George shrugged, looked peculiarly at Ginny, and turned back. Hermione looked away, too, but Ginny had a feeling she was just pretending.

"Ginny, we're just washing things today," Sirius said loudly. "Nothing magical. Just get a wet cloth and go."

Ginny nodded, got a wet cloth, and began. She began to clean one of the counters, but had hardly started it when Hermione came up next to her. She started to move away, but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, please, you have to wait," Hermione hissed. "Come on."

Even though the sight of Hermione dragging Ginny from the kitchen was hardly inconspicuous, nobody seemed to notice, except perhaps Sirius, who strangely stated straight at the wall until they had vanished.

"Ginny, I heard Draco talk to you," Hermione said in a definite and firm manner. "He was putting you on to make you all confused. It's worked perfectly. You just have to snap out of it!"

Anger rose up inside Ginny. It wasn't the kind of slight anger she usually felt, it was a rage. "He would have made me even more shaken up of he'd said he was going to kill Harry immediately!" she yelled.

"No, because you already know Voldemort wants to kill Harry!" Hermione snapped back, though much more quietly. "It wouldn't really scare you that much. "

Ginny started to speak, then shook her head. Letting out a loud sob, she ran from the room.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

I know it was mostly mindless talking, and I'm sorry. I decided to put up a new chapter, but I had difficulty deciding what to make happen. I know Ginny is kind of a deranged mess, but hopefully it will be more plain later.

Linley =)


	8. Draco in the Alley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny, 12 Grimmauld Place, Draco, Lucius, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, or anything else of any concern (that basically means, don't sue me!). I also don't own the word Wonderstruck, which I think belongs to Taylor Swift.

I haven't written in a long time, I know! This is only like 760 words, which isn't much, but I just thought I'd write something tonight and I came up with this!

Excitingly, there's Draco in this chapter! He's not super main, but he does talk and he's mentioned several times! Since this is a Ginny/Draco story, I felt I should get him in here.

Oh, and sorry for the bad grammar and typos. This is published via iPhone, and right now I'm SO frustested by the way it's working. If you can upload your storiesLin the computer, I advise you to do so.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed, or rather the bed in 12 Grimmauld Place which wasn't anything like her own. She realised hazily that she was still holding her damp cloth. It made her slightly worried, realising she was the only one not working downstairs.

"Here," a sharp and cold voice wafted into the room, making Ginny become very tense. She waited for Sirius or George or somebody to throw open the bedroom door, but they didn't. After a minute, she realised the sound was coming from the open window.

Carefully, so nobody would hear her who shouldn't, she tiptoed to the window. Then, realising concealment charms would keep people from hearing or seeing her anyway, she looked fully through the window.

Her heart nearly stopped. Draco Malfoy and his father were walking along the alley under the window. Rummaging around in her pockets, Ginny found an Extendable Ear, and slipped it through the window screen.

"The Dark Lord said it was right around here surely." Lucius Malfoy's voice sounded clear, too clear for Ginny's liking. She jumped back, but forced herself to go forward again.

"Are you sure? It just looks like an alley." Draco's voice was less stressed and sharp. He sounded much less concerned then his father. Though his less evil voice made Ginny slightly less scared, she thought of King's Cross and a mixture of dislike, worry, and slight curiosity ran through her.

"The Dark Lord is never wrong," Lucius said. Ginny couldn't imagine how Draco spent three months of school holiday with such a creepy person.

"I know, Father. This is certainly the kind of place those filthy blood traitors would think of," Draco said. He was looking around, and Ginny almost laughed, watching him so out of place in the filthy alley. She almost laughed that was, until he mentioned blood traitors.

Lucius began to respond in his flat, cruel tone, but anger boiled up in Ginny, and she slammed the window shut hard. Just before she shut the curtains, Draco's eyes flickered up to her.

"Are you ready to work, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny came back downstairs. She sounded firmer then she had that morning, but her eyes held their constant warmth.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny said looking away. It occurred to her she should mention Draco and his father, but she had begun to realise she should have listened into more of the conversation, and the information she had wasn't very much. "I'm sorry I ran off. I'll work now, I promise."

"Well, then head in there," Mrs. Weasley pointed at the kitchen. "I'm not going to tell you anything else, except please don't leave your chores again and please think about what you said to Hermione. She looks very unhappy and guilty in there. I hope you weren't mean to her."

Ginny scowled, feeling more like she was three then thirteen. "Yes, Mum. I promise I won't leave again."

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment on Ginny's failure to mention Hermione. She patted Ginny on the shoulder, and gestured to the kitchen again.

When Ginny entered, nobody looked up. She could tell something had been said to everyone about her, because not even Hermione came up to her. Though she was happy that she didn't have to explain anything, it was strangely lonely not to be greeted, and she hoped Mrs. Weasley hadn't said anything weird about her that would make Fred and George in particular think of her as strange or mentally unstable.

"I'm sorry I didn't help much," Ginny muttered to Sirius, who was in the corner. He smiled, and Ginny, feeling encouraged, slipped up next to Hermione. "Hey," she said lamely.

Hermione hardly glanced in her direction. "Hi. I'm sorry I disrupted you and Draco. Forget it. I won't bother you."

Ginny insides went cold. She looked sideways at Fred, who was listening, but he didn't smile or acknowledge her. "What?" Ginny managed to whisper back.

"I'll leave you alone," Hermione said simply, and with that she turned and walked across the kitchen.

Ginny grabbed onto the counter for support. She wanted to run to the bedroom again, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was stand here and clean the kitchen.

Why couldn't Hermione just forgive her? She wanted to tell Hermione about Draco and Lucius. Even if the Order knew You-Know-Who was close to finding Headquarters, she felt very nervous about the whole situation. Why couldn't Hermione understand?

Ginny glanced around. Hermione was still washing a counter, staring determinedly forward. Why couldn't anything go right?

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Let's face it, there's no getting rid of that anymore!

Please review! I love reviews, and this story has only two reviews currently! The third reviewer gets thanked in the next A/N for Wonderstruck! I'll also PM you the chapter ahead of publishing it (if you want. It'll probably be like 12 hours before publication that you'll get it).

Anyway, enough A/N! Linley =)


	9. Lunch and Laundry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Ginny, or Hermione, or Draco, or anything else of any concern. I've been told I don't have to credit Taylor Swift for the word Wonderstruck, but I don't mind crediting her because I really like her!

So this is the first chapter in a LONG time. I don't know exactly how long, but its been some time. I have been working on my other Harry Potter story, Minx, but I haven't gotten around to publishing my new chapters, though I definitely will soon.

This is more Grimmauld Place stuff, but I'm hoping that very shortly I'll be bringing Draco and/or Harry into the story and a little more action. I'm really nervous about starting with Harry, though, because that stuff is already been written about and I find it hard stay make sure things are on track and everything.

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

They finished cleaning just in time for lunch. Even though no one was really talking to Ginny (though Ron had uncomfortably smiled at her when she looked at him), Ginny was starving, having not eaten much breakfast, and devoured the turkey sandwiches as if they were the first food she'd seen in ages.

Hermione took a seat next to Sirius and made a big point of talking to Ron about Harry - Ginny made herself not listen, as Harry was a topic she didn't much want to think about.

Sirius was the only person who didn't appear to be fazed, and he grinned at Ginny over the table. When everybody was finished, he clapped his hands loudly and stood up. "We're done with the kitchen for now," he announced, making Fred and George exchange looks. "Though the house is in a rather big state of disorder, I think you can just go about your own business now, because there's going to be an Order meeting tonight."

At this news, everyone brightened. Except for Ginny. Free time? What could she do with that? Hermione and Ron would probably have one of their secret, Harry-filled discussions, wand Fred and George would obviously break some rule. Maybe Mum could use some help.

When Ron and Hermione did indeed go upstairs together, Ginny sank into her seat. "Mum?" she called half-heartedly, "do you need any help?"

Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to be quite preoccupied with the pot roast she was preparing, didn't look around. "The sheets could use changing, if you want to. Do yours and Hermione's first, they're the dirtiest I think."

For some reason, the fact that she was sleeping on dirty sheets hurt Ginny more then imaginable. It was just one more thing to prove that this wasn't home. When Ginny saw just how grimy they were, she felt like kicking the bed. After tossing the sheets on the ground, she fell onto her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, Ginny!" Fred's easily distinguishable yelled into the bedroom as he and George passed by in the hall. "Wash our sheets, too, will you?"

And just like that, Ginny jumped up, and, with the most anger she could muster, screamed, "I'm not your servant. Get away!"

Both Fred and George looked surprised, which was an extremely rare thing for them. Yet from the looks on their faces, Voldemort might have been doing the chicken dance right in front of them, and not stopping to stare at her, they got away.

Ginny stayed in the same spot, frozen, for almost a minute before standing up. After brushing off her eyes, she scooped up the sheets and carried them into the laundry room. She had never seen a laundry room before, and she thought it a rather strange thing to have in a wizard house. Still, it was conveniently located next to the kitchen, and she noted how new it seemed. She supposed rich wizards like the Blacks did not do their own laundry the muggle way. Since House Elves could not handle clothes, she couldn't help but be curious about how they DID do their laundry.

Ginny was humming a song and stuffing Hermione's sheets into the dryer when Hermione opened the laundry room door. She looked worried, but upon seeing Ginny her expression lightened. "How is it going?" she asked conversationally, her eyes darting between the sheets and Ginny's calm, content face.

"Fine," Ginny replied back, turning around. She couldn't help but smile at Hermione's amazed look. "I was wondering how rich wizards do their laundry?"

For the first time ever, Hermione seemed stumped. "I don't know, Ginny." Maybe she just wasn't paying attention.

Ginny giggled. "I'm sorry, Hermione," she exclaimed honestly, deciding it could not wait. "And I promise I won't be so dark anymore."

Hermione's smile was priceless. Her eyes seemed to glitter like they were reflecting off the sun, even though there weren't any windows in the room. She didn't say anything, but her face said it all anyway.

Ginny was feeling so happy, so relaxed, and so comfortable that she had hoped she could stay that way forever. Yet already, she remembered Draco and she felt herself darken. "Hermione? There's something I have to tell you."

Hermione, rapt with attention, settled down on the washing machine and looked curiously at Ginny. "Yes? What is it?"

"It's Draco, but not the same thing," Ginny said hesitantly. "He was outside the house this morning with his father."

Only those words were enough to cause Hermione'a eyes to fill with alarm and her hand to fly over her mouth. "Where? Have you told your mum? Did they try to get inside? When did you see them?"

More to stop Hermione from talking then anything else, Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and said, "I haven't told Mum because I don't think it's new news anyway. I don't think they could see the house, except Draco stared right at me as they went away. But I know Mr. Malfoy couldn't see. It was this morning, after you left the room."

Hermione was motionless for a moment, then she hugged Ginny. "I'm sure it's nothing," she said reassuringly. "Don't let Draco get to you."

Ginny sighed. She wished it were that easy.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! I really so intend to have Ginny stop being such a nutcase (if that's what she's being), so hopefully I can get away from that and progress the plot a bit.

Linley =)


	10. Dumbledore Drops In

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny, Hermione, Draco (though I'm so sorry, he's not really mentioned...), or anything else of any concern. Also, I like to say I don't own the word Wonderstruck, which is a wonderful word of Taylor Swift's that I want to give her credit for.

I'm back! I know it's been months since I've updated this story, but I always have trouble doing updates for some reason... I am SO tired, so if this doesn't make sense, I'm so sorry!

Here it is!

* * *

After two weeks at 12 Grimmauld Place, Ginny began to settle into a kind of routine. She would wake up, eat breakfast early before everyone else woke up (she liked to wake up early), and do whatever she liked until everyone else was done eating and ready to begin that day's cleaning project. In the evenings, Order members would sometimes come for dinner, and afterwards they'd have a meeting that Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were forbidden to listen to. Not that they hadn't tried, of course, but Mrs. Weasley was always very suspicious and came out of the meeting several times to ensure that nobody was out there. While Ginny, like everyone else, was naturally curious about what was being said in the meeting, she never went to the lengths Fred and George did to eavesdrop, and only on select nights did she sink to their level and borrow an extendable ear. On other nights, she contented herself with reading quietly and retiring to bed.

One evening, slightly before dinner, Ginny was helping Hermione set the table when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley hastened to answer it, and returned to the kitchen with Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed, she was so surprised. She knew Dumbledore was in the Order, but it felt odd to see him away from Hogwarts.

"Ginny," Dumbledore said politely, causing Fred and George to silently laugh at her. Ginny pointedly rolled her eyes at them, then turned back to watch Dumbledore.

"I thought I'd drop in, Arthur," Dumbledore said. "You don't have to set me a place, I'll only be a minute. I'd like to have a word with Hermione and Ron."

Mr. Weasley looked very surprised. "I guess, you may, certainly," he said, sounding mystified. "Go into the drawing room."

As Ron and Hermione hurried off, Ginny wondered curiously what Dumbledore was going to tell them. Maybe Hermione would tell her later. She wasn't sure how big of a secret Dumbledore could tell Ron and Hermione. It must have something to do with Harry, Ginny decided.

"Ginny, can you finish setting the table?" Mrs. Weasley asked, interrupting Ginny'd thoughts. "I'm sure they'll be back in a minute."

Ginny nodded and tried to act as if she didn't care about what Dumbledore was saying. She forced herself to watch Tonks changing her hair colour. It really was cool.

Sure enough, just like Mrs. Weasley had said, Hermione and Ron were back fairly soon. Neither looked particularly bright, and Ginny wondered if Dumbledore had shared bad news with them. She had hoped he would stay for dinner and talk about the outside world, but he simply waved to everyone and was off. Dumbledore was funny.

When the lasagna was ready and everyone was seated, Mrs. Weasley stood up and clapped her hands like she did almost every night. "There's an Order meeting tonight," she said, "so kids, make she you got straight upstairs. And no eavesdropping, Fred and George."

"But we're not kids," Fred protested.

"Yeah, we're seventeen," George added.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said sharply, "You're still in school. So you're not allowed in the Order. I always say that's final every night, and you agree, and then the next night you say the same thing. It's final."

Ginny giggled. The pattern was the same every night, no fail. To detract the attention away from her, she said, "Tonks, please do your pink hair again! It looks so great!"

"Yeah, and the blue!" Hermione joined in, though not as enthusiastically.

Fairly soon, everyone was laughing. This was generally how dinner went, each and every night. When everyone had finished and Mrs. Weasley cleared the dishes, she said firmly, "All of you kids, upstairs, now! No eavesdropping!"

Ginny followed Hermione up the stairs and into their room before asking immediately, "What did Dumbledore tell you? Can you tell me?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't see god it could hurt," she said, her eyes dark. "Dumbledore said we can't tell Harry anything. You know, we can't write about what we're doing or where we are, because the Ministry is intercepting mail. It's horrible, though. There's so much we can't tell him and he'll be so angry."

Ginny had expected it to be more then this, but was also slightly alarmed at this information. "He'll understand, though?" she said, trying to reassure Hermione. "He doesn't like the Ministry either."

Hermione flopped form on her bed. "Yeah, maybe. I hope so. Don't you think we could invite him here, though? Then he wouldn't miss out. I know your mum is considering it."

Ginny jumped up from her own bed. "She is? When will he come? Why didn't you tell me? Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I thought you knew. I just think she ought to. That's a horrible thing we have to do."

"But if Dumbledore thought of it," Ginny protested reasonably, "then don't you trust him?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "I just wish I didn't have to."

Ginny didn't reply. She thought it odd, really, that if they couldn't write Harry, Dumbledore didn't demand that he come there. Dumbledore and Harry were always on the same page. Ginny lay back. This had to be some kind of weird plan.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! (Still doing that...)

Please review! I hope you noticed Ginny isn't weird anymore! I made it go forward and moved on from crazy Ginny! Yay...! Anyway, I'm trying to go faster! Hopefully soon Draco will come in! I know it's been ages but I don't know what to so because she trapped in Grimmauld Place!

Linley =)


	11. Early Mornings

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny, Hermione, Draco (he actually is in this! Yay!), or anything else of any concern. I also want to give credit to Taylor Swift for the word Wonderstruck!

This chapter actually has Draco in it! It's kind of a repeat, but not exactly. I am hurrying things along and hope to soon bring Harry (then Hogwarts and Draco!) into the story! But for now, here's this chapter!

* * *

The morning following Dumbledore's visit, Ginny awakened to the sound of rain pattering against the roof. She glanced at Hermione and saw that she was already awake and writing a letter. Sitting up, she said curiously, "Who're you writing to? And good morning."

Hermione frowned. "Good morning," she said rather grumpily. "I'm writing to Harry. But it's so hard, not telling him about all this! I almost can't do it!"

Ginny didn't say anything, remembering the previous night. She just climbed out of bed and set to changing to jeans and a sweater. "I'm going for breakfast," she said casually. "Do you want to come?"

Hermione shook her head distractedly. "Go on without me. I'll be down."

Ginny shrugged and went downstairs. She could hear her mother in the kitchen, but everything else was silent. This was her favourite part of the day. It was so peaceful.

"'Morning, Mum," she called softly, skipping into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, smiling. "Good morning, Ginny. I think Sirius said you can have a break from cleaning today. You've been working every day, and it is summer, so he's having a bit of sympathy I suppose."

Ginny took the bowl of cereal from her mother and sat down at the table. "That's wonderful, but I hope he knows we don't mind. It's actually kind of fun sometimes. Cleaning. It's not like dusting, it's exciting."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I'm sure he knows that. But after all, you haven't had a break since you arrived, so I think you're due for one."

Ginny shrugged. She was grateful for a break, even though she had no problem with cleaning, either. After she had finished her cereal, she handed the empty bowl to her mother, then ran back upstairs.

She crashed into Fred and George on the stairs as she ran up them. "Done early again?" Fred said.

"We'll get there quicker then you did, though," George added. They both disappeared with a crack at the exact same moment. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued upstairs.

Hermione was still puzzling over the same letter. She wasn't writing anything, just staring fixedly at the parchment, her quill hanging limply in her hand. She glanced up when Ginny came in. "I'll be down soon," she said in an almost desperate tone. "Just let me finish and then I'll start work."

"We get a break day today," Ginny said. "You can finish your letter. If you can. Why can't you just say you can't say anything, and then talk about what your parent's house is like it something? You could make it work."

But Hermione just smiled distantly and bent her head over her parchment again. Ginny shrugged and got her own parchment out. She did not write letters, for she couldn't think of anyone she could write to, but she had a fair amount of homework and she was still completing it.

She was just finishing a paragraph on her essay about the history of Hogwarts when she heard a _clang_ outside the window - the same window she'd heard Draco at originally.

Hermione jumped up, but Ginny shushed her. The two girls tiptoed to the window and peered out.

It was Draco again, this time with his mother. She looked disgusted at the alleyway they were standing in, and said in a slightly frightened and slightly doubtful tone, "This is where The Dark Lord believes the Order might be residing at?"

Draco shrugged. He looked bored, though Ginny could not imagine how anyone could be bored in such a horrific situation. "It's obviously hidden, if they are living here," he said.

But at that moment, Ginny felt terrified. For Draco stared straight up at their window and said, "If they are here, they're not being the best at keeping their location a secret, are they? I mean, if The Dark Lord knows."

Hermione'a eyes opened wide, and she grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny wanted to scream, but all the same, this seemed like the second time Draco had tried to warm her; to help her. She watched as Mrs. Malfoy and Draco both left, and then collapsed on her bed. "That's like before," Ginny confessed, "But he didn't look at me as long."

"You think he can see us?" Hermione said, sounding terrified. "I really don't think he can, with the Fidelius Charm. Maybe he's just being lucky, hoping someone will see him."

Ginny had no idea. "I don't know," she said. "But he was almost warning is, wasn't he? Saying we have to be more careful? It was kind of shaded, but I think he was helping us."

Hermione looked disturbed. "Ginny, he's not even a bit good. We have to tell someone, like your mum. Come on."

Hermione was so quick, it almost frightened Ginny even more. She had to run to keep up with Hermione, who had already flung open the door and hurried off down the hall.

Mrs. Weasley was still in the kitchen, now with Fred, George, and Ron, who were all eating cereal matching Ginny's. "Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said hurriedly, "Draco Malfoy and his mum were just outside."

Mrs. Weasley turned pale and spun around. She pulled Hermione and Ginny into the entryway, away from the boys, and they explained about Draco. Hermione have Ginny a meaningful look and Ginny also admitted about Draco having come several weeks before, too.

"We knew they were guessing where we were," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, "but we didn't know they'd found us. It is clever, going round to the alley."

"But Draco looked at us," Ginny put in. "How?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "The Fidelius charm cannot allow that," she said firmly. "It must have been a coincidence."

Hermione seemed to relax after this was proclaimed, but Ginny didn't. After all, they'd seen him. It wouldn't do any good to pretend. While Hermione might be able to see the fact (the Fidelius Charm couldn't work like that), the truth was they he'd stared right at them. Ginny didn't know what to make of it.

Determined to ignore Draco, Ginny settled on doing the laundry to take her mind off it. After she was finished, she helped with lunch and finished her essay. But despite these tasks, she couldn't forget what she'd seen.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review!

Was they long enough? I think it was longer then normal, but I can never really tell, because the DocManager says how long it is with this A/N, so I don't know!

Linley =)


	12. The Fidelius Charm

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter or Ginny or Draco or Hermione or anything else of any concern. I also want to credit Taylor Swift for the amazing word Wonderstruck!

So I know I haven't written in like over a week and I'm so sorry! I didn't even start this today but I finished it because I couldn't two days ago. I hope you like it because it's been so long!

* * *

Before dinner, Ginny had a considerable amount of time in which to do nothing. Hermione and Ron had shut themselves up in Ron's room, obviously discussing Harry and the bland letters, so Ginny was on her own.

Even with the sounds of Order members popping in and out and Crookshanks meowing loudly and Fred and George going _crack _

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ginny or Draco or Hermione or anything else of any concern. I also want to credit Taylor Swift for the amazing word Wonderstruck!

So I know I haven't written in like over a week and I'm so sorry! I didn't even start this today but I finished it because I couldn't two days ago.

Before dinner, Ginny had a considerable amount of time in which to do nothing. Hermione and Ron had shut themselves up in Ron's room, obviously discussing Harry and the bland letters, so Ginny was on her own.

Even with the sounds of Order members popping in and out and Crookshanks meowing loudly and Fred and George going crack all around the house and the yelling that followed, Ginny wasn't inspired to join the fluctuating group of people. Instead, after accidentally shaking her spotlessly edited essay onto the floor and tripping over it in her efforts to preserve it, she got a sudden thought and hurried to follow it up.

Ron's floor was on a floor up from Ginny and Hermione's, and apart from cleaning in big rooms, Ginny hadn't done much there. It took her nearly a minute to listen and find out which room was the one.

The talking stopped inside the room the moment she knocked. There was a second's delay, then Hermione flung open the door. She looked stressed, her hair unnaturally bushy and her eyes narrow. "What is it, Ginny?" she asked slightly impatiently.

Ginny hurried to talk before the door was slammed in her face or something. "Can I borrow some of your research books? I want to look up the Fidelius Charm."

Hermione brightened. Ginny was sure she couldn't resist something that involved books. "That's a good idea," she said. "Except it must have been a coincidenc, your Mum reckons. Don't you think? Still, you can. I'll be down later!"

Ginny smiled and scurried back downstairs. However, it was not easy to find the right book. Hermione had packed tons, certainly more then was on her supply list. Besides, some of the titles were misleading: Ginny spent ten minutes poring over a book that turned about to be a guide about how to perform simple "helpful" spells, most of which included doing dishes or some form of housework.

Finally, Ginny had a stroke of luck and came across a book titled Secrets of Magic, which explained in great detail spells like, and including, the Fidelius Charm. Unfortunately, however, it seemed that this certainly was Hermione's type of book. She could hardly understand a word of it. She was certain, if the book mentioned anything about breaches in the spell or anything, it had been too complex to understand. After nearly fifteen minutes of work discerning the page, she shut the book with a snap.

Just then, the sound of Mr. Weasley's voice rang out through the house and she tore out of the room to the vast world below.

Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Dedalus Diggle, and Mundungus had all arrived and were in the kitchen, talking and trading stories. Mundungus was deep in conversation with Fred and George, who grinned at Ginny when they spotted her.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said when she saw her daughter. "Will you set the table? I asked Fred and George but they said no and honestly I don't know if-"

But Ginny shook her head. "Sorry, Mum," she said quickly. "I just wanted to talk to Sirius is all. I'll help in a second."

Sirius was glancing over the Daily Prophet, looking rather disturbed at the results. Ginny chose to ignore this and said, "Sirius? I was curious about something."

Sirius set the paper down and smiled. "What? Yeah, they're ripping Dumbledore and Harry even more."

Ginny frowned. "That's-bad," she said lamely. "Really," she added when Sirius glanced up.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, smiling slightly. "What are you curious about?"

"The Fidelius Charm. If the secret's not revealed, is there any way someone could know the secret?"

Sirius looked puzzled, then frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Do you know something about Headquarters?"

"Of course not!" Ginny was slightly ashamed he had thought she might know a secret and not reveal it. "I was only curious. Is there?"

Sirius stared at her for a second, then shook his head. "No. I can't think of any way that would be possible. It's really complete protection. Isn't that good?"

Ginny smiled absent-mindedly. "Of course," she said again. "Thanks, Sirius."

Ginny set the table silently, using the nice silver they used once a week at dinner time. Just as she finished, Hermione appeared in the kitchen. Ginny hurried over to her and pulled her aside.

"Sirius said there's no way someone could see through the charm without having the secret revealed to them," Ginny whispered. "Your book was impossible to understand."

Hermione ignored the comment about the book and whispered back, sounding alarmed, "You told Sirius? How'd you explain?"

"No, I just asked," Ginny said, glancing around at the several people watching her and Hermione. "He was curious but he didn't ask why."

Hermione shrugged but didn't respond to this. Before anyone could talk, Ron pushed Ginny sideways and said, "What are you two whispering about?"

Ginny giggled, even though there wasn't much that was funny. "Ron, obviously we were whispering because we didn't want you to hear."

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a kind of look. He frowned but backed away. "Let's not talk about this anymore," Ginny said as Kingsley came into the kitchen. "We can talk tonight."

Hermione nodded and slipped away to the seat next to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny sat down at her usual spot in between Fred and, tonight, Tonks. Though she could see her family and the Order members chatting and laughing and sharing stories, in her mind's eye she could see Draco, standing outside Grimmauld Place.

-/-

Did you like it? I hope so!

I plan to write more tomorrow and everything! I know I kinda went off for a week but I'm coming back! I need to update my two other stories and write more one shots! My goal is to have 100 stories by my one year writing anniversary, April 2!

Linley =)


	13. Secrets of Magic

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Mrs. Weasley, or anything else of any concern. I'd also like to give credit to Taylor Swift for the awesome word Wonderstruck.

So I haven't updated this since the very beginning of February! I know... Especially since I said I would be writing more. And I have, but not on this. I'm sorry! I'd like up say that I will be writing note, but I'll just be an empty promise by now. I will try, though!

* * *

Dinner finished quicker then usual. Ginny felt like she has hardly begun eating when Mrs. Weasley stood up and started clearing away plates. Ginny wolfed her food down, then handed her dish to her mother. "Is something going on?" she asked when Mrs. Weasley brushed past her. "Why are you so rushed?"

But Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and bristled about the kitchen. It seemed to take a few seconds, then everyone realised dinner was already over and scrambled up to help. "We've got a lot to talk about tonight," Mrs. Weasley said loudly as everyone joined in to help do the dishes. "Kids, you go right on upstairs."

Ginny was curious about why tonight was different, but she didn't ask. She already knew what her mother would say-that it was none of her business.

"Let's go," Hermione whispered to Ginny, as the adults stopped helping and got their serious faces on. "I'll look at the book."

Ginny scampered wordlessly up the stairs after Hermione, her fiery red hair a blur. She strained her ears to hear talking from downstairs, but there was none. Not yet.

When they were both in the room, Hermione slammed the door shut. She ran to the window and made sure it was closed, then picked up the Secrets of Magic book and turned to the page about the Fidelius Charm.

Ginny had already puzzled over the page and had been unsuccessful, so she just sat on the corner of her bed and didn't make any noise. After what seemed like a very long time but what probably only a few minutes, she heard Hermione shut the book.

"Well, it's settled," Hermione said hopelessly, turning to face Ginny. "It's impossible for Draco to have seen us. There's no explanation."

Ginny sighed. Hermione was not very open-minded. She had trouble thinking about anything that didn't make sense. But Ginny also had to agree that Draco seeing through the Fidelius Charm was at least close to impossible. If the charm was so easily broken, why did Dumbledore think it safe to use? Why wasn't a huge herd of Death Eaters ringing their bell at that very moment?

"There has to be an explanation," Ginny said decidedly. "We don't really know what he saw. He could have been looking at a spider. Or a pretty wall."

"A pretty wall?" Hermione sounded doubtful. "No-you're right, Ginny. He didn't see us. Lets forget the whole thing. We're being stupid."

That wasn't what Ginny had meant at all. She'd only been saying they should try harder to think of explanations. She bit her lip and glared at Hermione. Why couldn't she ever just put aside her books? "Well, if you don't want to figure it out," Ginny said crossly, "I will. I'm going to ask him what he was doing. This whole thing is dumb. Besides, if Draco wanted to talk to me at King's Cross in the summer, maybe he'll talk at Hogwarts."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't ask Draco anything. Then he'll know about Grimmauld Place. And drop that thing this summer. It's impossible. You never listen to the facts."

Ginny started to argue, but stopped herself. There was no point. Hermione wouldn't listen. They'd only disturb the meeting, and from the sound of yet mother's voice, it was an important one. "Goodnight," she mumbled to Hermione, then she stood up and gathered up her pyjamas. "Um, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Hermione didn't even look surprised Ginny was going to bed so early. She did look angry, though. Hermione had a very hot headed personality, really. "Okay," was all she said, and she wasn't really paying attention.

It was like saying "Whatever." Apart from being being, it made Ginny realise she was on her own. She would be solving everything alone.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

This is the first thing I've written since my one year writing anniversary on April 5 (yesterday)! That's big, right? I don't know...?

Please review!

Linley =)

PS: I know it's short! I'm really sorry, because it is REALLY short!


End file.
